Sanji's choice ou Le seigneur des rêves
by Estrella-san
Summary: "Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres dans le petit village de Thiercelieux..." Pas si commun, finalement. Un monde réel. Un monde factice. Un danger mortel se cache dans chacun d'eux. Le temps s'écoule et un choix déterminant à faire. Vivre, ou mourir ?
1. Vivre

L'histoire que vous allez bientôt découvrir n'est qu'une histoire fictive, et toute ressemblance avec des êtres humains ou des organisations réelles est purement fortuite.  
Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, et le scénario est repris de l'épisode _Amy's choice_ (_Le seigneur des rêves_ en français), qui appartient à la série britannique absolument splendide _Doctor Who _(Saison 5, épisode 7, à partir du New Who).  
Cependant, l'écrit est de ma composition.  
Point de vue : Sanji. (donc interne)./Omniscient à la fin de la fiction.  
Rated : T, on ne sait jamais.(Présence de quelques insultes)  
/!\ Yaoi (relation homme-homme) présent dans cette fiction. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais si vous n'aimez vraiment pas, ne lisez pas.

D'autant plus que, pour vous, Whovians (s'il y en a.. ?), lisez bien. Arriverez-vous à me citer les quatre petites "expressions" des Doctors ou de leurs compagnons ?  
Ce texte était un One-Shot à la base, mais la longueur peut effrayer.  
Il sera donc divisé en trois parties : une première moitié du texte, sa seconde moitié puis un petit épiloque.

Enjoy !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres dans le petit village de Thiercelieux. Ce patelin pommé est situé sur une île estivale de Grandline. Seul fait marquant ici, la moyenne d'âge dans les environs est de 70 ans. Rares sont les jeunes à venir s'installer ici, malgré que ce soit un lieu tranquille, sans problème, où il fait bon vivre. J'habitais ici avec mon compagnon, cette algue verte que j'aime plus que tout, et ce depuis… très longtemps. Alors que nous étions tranquillement dans la cuisine à parler de tout et de rien, lui assis à la table en train d'essayer désespérément de réussir un origami, et moi aux fourneaux, soudain, nous entendîmes _le _bruit. Le bruit le plus important de l'univers.

La voiture de Luffy !

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine en trombe, l'excitation ne faisant que grimper. Zoro sur mes talons, j'atteignis le paillasson d'entrée en un temps record. Trop tard. Luffy avait déjà cassé deux pots de fleurs. Il était irrécupérable.

« Désolé !, s'excusa-t-il, avec sa moue adorable qui m'empêchait de le gronder sévèrement.  
- Pas grave, je referai ce que tu as détruit, comme d'habitude ! Allez, viens par-là ! ».

Il courut vers moi. J'étreignis Luffy jusqu'à l'étouffement, du moins pour un être normal, mais comme il était élastique, ce n'est pas comme s'il craignait grand-chose. Ce grand enfant portait ses éternelles sandales, son bermuda bleu avec un foulard jaune accroché à la ceinture, ainsi que son haut rouge. Son chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux bruns hirsutes terminait son apparence de pirate. Cela me rassurait, quelque part. Je le connaissais depuis bien longtemps, ce vorace, et il s'habillait toujours de la même manière, mais c'était pour moi comme un repère. Luffy, le dévoreur de viande qui s'en sort toujours, même dans les situations les plus compliquées, grâce à un plan, souvent foireux écrit sur papier, mais qui prouve toujours son efficacité avec un brin d'improvisation. Mon sourire s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles : sa présence me réconfortait jusqu'au plus profond de moi. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsqu'elles furent coupées par un certain Zoro.

« Et moi alors, je sens mauvais ? »

Luffy s'approcha de son meilleur ami et ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Zoro dominait de peu Luffy par sa hauteur, mais de par sa musculature, semblait le protéger, ce dernier semblant frêle et bien maigre aux côtés du vert. Eux aussi avaient un grand sourire scotché sur le visage, et cela agrandissait mon bonheur. Un chapeau de paille rencontrait une queue de cheval. Le mélange du noir et du vert, telle une glace menthe-chocolat.

« Comme vous m'avez manqué !  
- A nous aussi !, dîmes-nous en cœur.  
- Mais, avoue, tu es un peu arrivé ici par erreur…, dis-je.  
- Ouais. Enfin. Un peu. Un tout petit peu, bafouilla-t-il. Mais, regarde le résultat !, clama-t-il, souriant. Dites-moi, vous avez l'air heureux ici !  
- Disons que… l'idée que tu as eue, de prendre des vacances forcées, n'était pas si mauvaise. » termina mon compagnon.

D'un signe de la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc, devant la maison entourée d'une clôture. C'était Zoro qui voulait absolument cette clôture. Je trouvais que cela montrait que nous étions introvertis, et que personne n'était la bienvenue. Je ne voyais pas son utilité, mis à part gâcher et cacher le dur travail fourni quotidiennement au jardin. D'ailleurs, j'entretenais ce dernier régulièrement, et pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, cela me détendait, d'autre part, quelle était ma satisfaction quand les premiers bourgeons apparaissaient ! Néanmoins, il n'était pas si mauvais bougre car quand l'envie lui prenait, mon amant m'aidait parfois.

Les oiseaux chantaient sur les branches des feuillus, du jardin émanait diverses senteurs, inconnues pour la plupart de Luffy. Les fleurs annuelles se mélangeaient aux vivaces, et toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel étaient représentées. Le vert étant la couleur dominante, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon compagnon. Oui, j'étais vraiment fier de notre mini-verger. Notre coin de verdure attirait les papillons, comme les coccinelles et même les abeilles, d'autant plus qu'elles permettaient la pollinisation des pommiers et poiriers. Ce petit coin de bonheur sur cette île paradisiaque semblait vraiment bloqué dans le temps. Comme toujours, le ciel était cyan, et les quelques nuages qui se baladaient étaient cotons. Je ne me souvenais même plus la dernière fois que la pluie avait foulé cette terre. Oui, Thiercelieux était vraiment un village idyllique.

Je regardais mon amant à ma droite, souriant, puis Luffy. Ce dernier commençait à piaffer. Comme de coutume, il lui était impossible de rester en place ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes. Mais, sa bouille trop mignonne lui permettait tout. Ou presque.

« Et sinon, vous faites quoi… ?  
- Eh bien… On se repose. On vit. On écoute les oiseaux.  
- Oui, tu vois ! Les oiseaux.. C'est mignon le chant des oiseaux. »

Et, sans en connaître la raison, la fatigue me prit d'un coup. Ma tête partit en arrière, pour finir sa course sur l'épaule dénudée de Luffy. Contre mon gré, je fermai les yeux, et m'endormis d'un bloc.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Vous allez bien ? »

La voix de Luffy fut ce qui me réveilla. Nous étions dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny. Avec le second de l'équipage, qui était aussi présent, nous hochâmes la tête comme des automates en même temps. Puisqu'il faisait le même geste que moi, je me tournai vers lui et le sommai d'arrêter.  
Luffy n'y prêta même pas attention et continua sur sa lancée.

« Ouf ! J'ai eu un horrible cauchemar à propos de vous deux. C'était terrifiant. Mais ne me posez pas de questions, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, débita-t-il. Tout va bien maintenant, et c'est ce qui est important, conclut-il.  
- Euh, Luffy ?, s'hasarda le bretteur.  
- Oui Zoro ?  
- J'ai eu aussi un genre de… rêve, annonça Zoro, l'air un peu déboussolé.  
- Oui, moi aussi, ajoutai-je.

Marimo fronça les sourcils. Mais, était-ce de ma faute si j'avais rêvé aussi ? Il n'allait pas m'en vouloir ! Les raisons étaient complètement indépendantes de ma volonté !

- Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un véritable cauchemar, tout de même. Disons que.. Juste.. Uh… Sanji et moi, on était ensemble.  
- Oui, dans un petit village. Et, continuai-je, me tournant vers le second de l'équipage, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu à tes côtés pendant des années et t'avoir aimé depuis toujours, avouai-je, troublé.  
- Donc tu as eu le même rêve que moi ? Exactement le même rêve ?, s'enquérit Zoro.

Sauf erreur, dans ses propos sonnait un soupçon d'affirmation.

- Je crois… bredouillai-je.  
- Uh… Luffy venait nous rendre visite.  
- Oui !, m'exclamai-je. Il était venu à notre petite maison. Je me souviens du chant des oiseaux… et puis, plus rien.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'on ait exactement le même rêve ! ça n'a pas de sens ! Surtout toi et moi, Ero-cook !  
- Et toi, Luffy, tu as eu un cauchemar à propos de nous. Que nous était-il arrivé ?  
- C'était un peu similaire à certains euh… aspects de votre rêve.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Ben.. Tous.  
- Tu as eu le même rêve que nous ?!, dis-je, la voix allant de plus en plus dans les aigües.  
- Yep.  
- Tu avais dit que c'était un cauchemar, rétorquai-je, suspicieux.  
- J'ai dit un cauchemar ? Non. Plus quelque chose comme.. Juste un rêve. », bafouilla-t-il.

Je regardai Zoro. Ça m'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas dit que c'était un cauchemar. Le bretteur me regarda en plissant les yeux. D'un léger hochement de tête, nos regards se séparèrent pour se tourner vers Luffy. On se comprenait. Malgré nos incessantes et puériles disputes, nous étions nakamas, et cela impliquait de laisser ce rêve de côté et nous concentrer sur l'important.. Ce qu'il s'était passé était bien trop effrayant et étrange pour que nous restions sur des futilités.

Tout en empêchant Luffy de s'approcher trop près du réfrigérateur, j'essayais de trouver une explication plausible pour ce qui venait de se passer.

« Mais quel drôle de rêve, quand même !  
- Ne me dis pas que t'essaies de trouver une solution rationnelle pour ce qui vient de nous arriver, Ero-cook.  
- Je sais !, lança joyeusement Luffy, on a rêvé !  
- Le même rêve et en même temps ? Je suis sceptique, Luffy.  
- Mais en même temps, t'as une meilleure idée, tête de cactus ?  
- Non. Mais moi au moins je ne dis rien puisque je n'en ai aucune idée. » lança-t-il, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

J'avais autre chose à faire que me disputer avec une algue ! Visiblement, notre complicité en tant que nakamas était bien compliquée à… être découverte ? Décidant de l'ignorer, malgré avoir mis le problème en tous sens, sous toutes ses coutures, aucune explication, dans le plausible, ne me montait à l'esprit. La voix du capitaine me ramena à la réalité.

« Vous entendez ?  
- Entendre quoi, Luffy ?!  
- Tendez bien l'oreille ».

Je ne comprenais pas. Je regardais Zoro, qui avait une bouteille de saké à la main (mais d'où la sortait-il ?) puis Luffy qui avait une moue sévère. Enfin, j'entendis ce que Luffy souhaitait. Ce bruit.  
Le chant des oiseaux !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je tournai la tête vers Luffy, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et plissait les sourcils, puis vers Zoro, dont la tête tombait doucement vers son torse. Sans le vouloir, mes paupières devinrent lourdes… Lourdes… Trop lourdes…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Je me réveillai en sursautant.

Attendez.. ça veut dire que je me suis endormi ?

Maintenant la tête remise au-dessus des épaules, je sentis que ma main droite était prise par celle, de Zoro. Il la pressait doucement, comme pour être sûr de mon état, et je répondis timidement afin de le rassurer. Cependant, quelque chose me tracassait :

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, Zoro…  
- J'ai faim, commença Luffy.  
- Sanji…  
- Oui ?  
- Bateau.  
- Oui.  
- Voguant sur la mer.  
- Oui.

Mon vocabulaire était riche.

- Cuisine.  
- Oui

Rappelez-moi de ne jamais jouer au ni oui ni non, cela m'évitera de perdre du temps.

- Bouteille de saké.  
- Oui ! Luffy ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?!  
- J'ai faim. »

Je pense que le chapeau de paille est vraiment un cas désespérant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparurent Johnny et Yosaku dans mon champ de vision. Je ne les connaissais qu'à travers les portraits que me peignait Zoro. Ils appartenaient à la même tranche d'âge que nous, et fréquentaient parfois son dojo. Il m'avait aussi confié que ces temps-ci, ils étaient plus ponctuels et assidus dans leur entrainement. Tandis que je me réjouissais pour lui, il me révélait qu'il pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais, ce n'était pas le problème majeur, m'avait-il certifié. Il me demandait si je savais pourquoi les villageois ou ses connaissances lui attribuaient le dojo. Je lui avais répondu, souriant, que le fait qu'il donnait quelques cours là-bas, en plus de sa notoriété et son regard de tueur, avaient convaincu la population de l'île qu'il en était le propriétaire ! Il refusât simplement ma réponse, grognant un peu. Je lui soutenais qu'auparavant, il y passait presque tout son temps. Plus de temps qu'ici, même en comptant les heures de sommeil ! Mais maintenant, comme les élèves étaient plus grands, ils avaient maintenant besoin d'un travail personnel, et il pouvait rester plus souvent à la maison, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Arrivés à notre hauteur, ils nous saluèrent cordialement. Ils portaient le même style de vêtements et de chaussures, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil. Ce fut Zoro qui ouvrit la conversation, demandant :

« Vous avez travaillé sur les mouvements, comme je vous ai conseillé ?  
- Oui !, approuvèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
- Tant mieux, dit-il, sèchement, pour couper court à une éventuelle suite de conversation.  
- Alors à la prochaine !  
- Yep ! »

Il n'y a pas à dire, mon amant sait se faire respecter. Le silence fut suivi cette rapide conversation, seulement troublée par le bruit de quelques pas sur le gravier, décroissant de volume. Lorsque le bruit des pas fut aussi fort que le bourdonnement d'une abeille, Luffy commenta gentiment :

« Il fait frais. Et j'ai faim. »

Lui et ses remarques tout à fait pertinentes me surprendront toujours.

« Mais c'était un drôle de rêve. C'est réel ici, non ?  
- Bien sûr !, affirma Zoro. Tu ne le ressens pas ?  
- Evidemment ! »

Nos regards exprimaient bien mieux nos sentiments que n'importe quelles phrases, même les plus recherchées. Mon amant resserra la prise sur ma main.

« On est en basse pression. Et j'ai faim. »

Il me caressait la main, comme pour me rassurer. Maintenant que j'étais certain que mes sentiments étaient bien partagés et bien réels, il fallait trouver la réponse de la question qui pendait à nos lèvres. Cependant, j'en voulais un peu à Luffy de casser ce moment partagé avec mon compagnon, et c'est avec un léger soupir que je répondis.

« Oui, Luffy ?  
- Encore, annonça-t-il, d'un ton neutre.  
- De quoi ?, répondis-je, apeuré.  
- Le bruit !  
- Oh non.. gémis-je.  
- Si… »

Dans les derniers instants avant de m'endormir, je m'accrochai à la main de Luffy de ma main libre. Ma pupille ne me renvoya plus que du noir. Du noir…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Ok, définitivement, ce monde est réel !  
- C'est que tu avais dit dans l'autre monde aussi.  
- Oui, mais je peux assurer que c'est lui le réel !  
- Le Cook a raison, définitivement, ce monde est réel.  
- Tu sais Marimo, rien que le fait que tu sois d'accord avec moi est un peu suspect.  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je te répondrai.  
- Alors capitaine, que faisons-nous ?  
- Peut-être que ces deux mondes sont réels ! Allez, suivez-moi ».

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine. Zoro finit sa bouteille d'un trait et la jeta en passant dans la première poubelle qu'il vit. Nous continuâmes à marcher d'un même pas, et là où le souhaitait le capitaine. Nous arrivâmes sur le pont supérieur, près de la tête de lion, qui resplendissait encore plus que d'habitude. Sunny était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

« Il faut trouver des preuves pour vérifier la véracité d'un monde ou d'un autre. Ou même des deux. Trouvez n'importe quoi qui ne sonne pas vrai.  
- D'accord. On est dans un bateau fait d'un bois légendaire. Je suis en ce moment même avec un cuisinier qui peut enflammer sa jambe comme de la braise pour tuer ses adversaires sans se brûler lui-même. Il y a aussi la présence d'un gars élastique qui a mangé un fruit surnaturel qui le rend très puissant mais qui lui enlève la capacité de nager.  
- Il y a aussi un homme qui possède les cheveux verts naturellement.  
- Moi aussi, j'essaie d'être gentil, SOURCIL VRILLE !  
- Arguments valables… Calmez-vous ! Attendez un peu… Nami ? »

Ma Nami d'amour se rapprocha de nous, et répondit avec sa jolie voix :

« Oui Luffy ?  
- As-tu vérifié notre position ?  
- Comment oses-tu douter des capacités de Nami-saaaan ?!, hurlai-je.  
- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ça ? Tu doutes de mes compétences ?!  
- Certainement pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Oh.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison de douter de Nami-san ! Je te serai toujours dévoué, Nami-saaaan !  
- L'autre qui s'y remet… », siffla le bretteur.

Si seulement tu savais, Zoro… Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se trame, et je me sens complètement désarmé. Tout échappe à mon contrôle ! Dans ce monde, tu restes mon adversaire, mon rival alors que dans l'autre… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours aimé… C'est trop troublant. Trop nouveau, trop neuf ! ça me fait beaucoup trop peur. Etonnant, et surtout pathétique ! Je ne suis qu'un cuisinier qui tremble devant quelque chose d'impalpable ! Même la pitié a honte de moi. Alors tant pis, quitte à être pathétique, je resterai un gentleman jusqu'au bout ! Ce trait de mon caractère, lui, ne changera jamais ! Quelque part, j'essaie de me cacher derrière une façade.. invisible. On verra. J'espère retrouver rapidement le contrôle, car j'ai l'impression d'être ligoté et laissé sur un sol glissant dans un cube transparent. D'être ici, sans y être puisque je ne peux pas agir.

« Cela va en être une épineuse !  
- Que veux-tu dire derrière cette phrase sibylline, capitaine ?  
- Tu devrais vite comprendre, Robin.  
- Robin-chwaaaan est trop intelligente !  
- Capitaine ?  
- Oui, Zoro ?  
- Oiseaux.  
- Oh non, pas encore !, se lamenta-t-il.  
- Si !, se désola le Marimo.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!, entonnèrent en cœur les deux femmes de l'équipage.  
- Essayez de résister ! » commençai-je à crier.

Mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge. Je ne vis que Nami-san et Robin-chwan se rapprocher de nous avant que ma tête ne heurte le sol.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Je me levai si précipitamment que j'eus un vertige de quelques secondes. Ma tête tournait et le monde avec elle. Sauf que le monde partait dans le sens opposé de celui que ma tête prenait. Je me sentis rattrapé par deux bras protecteurs. Zoro. Lorsque je repris un peu mes esprits, Luffy et Zoro arboraient une mine inquiète. Ils m'avaient amené dans la cuisine et avaient mis un verre d'eau à côté de moi, sur la table rectangulaire couleur ébène. J'eus tôt fait de les rassurer :

« Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Allez, c'est pas un vertige de rien du tout qui va m'avoir ! »

Je commençai à préparer des en-cas pour nous trois. En effet, l'hypoglycémie pouvait expliquer cette petite défaillance. Pendant que le délicat fumet commença à se disperser dans la pièce, j'entamai la conversation à nouveau :

« Luffy, tu as une idée ?  
- MANGER ! »

Soupir partagé avec Zoro. Je pense que le ventre sur pattes ne pourra pas avoir une pensée cohérente avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose. Je lançai à mon ami un sandwich au bacon, qu'il dévora à belles dents. Mon compagnon reçut quelques onigiris, son en-cas préféré. Quant à moi, un café accompagné de quelques biscuits me suffisaient. Après quelques bouchées et moult soupirs de contentements, nous essayâmes de faire le point.

« Je suis sûr que nous étions en train de rêver !  
- Tu pensais aussi être réveillé quand tu étais sur le bateau, Sanji.  
- Je suis absolument sûr d'être réveillé !  
- Tu vois Luffy, Zoro est d'accord avec moi !  
- Vous pensiez être réveillés quand vous étiez sur le bateau ! Il nous faut des preuves plus concrètes que les simples ressentis. Est-on dans le futur ou dans le passé ? Venez ! »

Le voilà qui sort en courant de la cuisine, excité comme une puce. Laissant Luffy nous distancer, Zoro passa la main droite dans ses cheveux verts, et après un soupir non dissimulé, me sourit tendrement. Il se leva avec sa nonchalance habituelle puis me lança un « Allons-y ! ». N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il essayait de me motiver. Mais c'était juste une manière de _nous _motiver. Pour moi, un sourire de sa part et je soulève des montagnes. Voilà _ma _motivation.

Tout de même, Luffy devait être atteint d'hyperactivité.

Nous le rattrapâmes au bout d'une demi-minute. Il avait couru droit devant lui, le menant au parc. J'essayai, comme il nous l'avait demandé, de trouver quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Non, la pelouse était verte, comme chaque jour, les fleurs avaient le même parfum que d'habitude, je vis Mme Alvida sur le banc à nourrir les canards, comme chaque jour, à 10h30. La voix de Luffy s'éleva dans le calme coutumier de ce village.

« Dites-moi, où est la mairie ? Ou une salle des fêtes ou quelque chose dans le genre…  
- Suis-moi » Annonça Zoro.

Je le regardai avec une lueur de défi. Il avait très bien compris mon message, et y répondit même à haute voix.

« Tu le regretteras, me promit Zoro.  
- On verra ! » dis-je en riant.

Luffy, qui n'avait rien remarqué, continuait à nous suivre. Ou plutôt à suivre Zoro, donc.

Et, miracle, il y était arrivé ! Nous étions devant la mairie, qui est adjacente à la salle polyvalente. Nous nous avançâmes vers cette dernière. Nous entrâmes dans un espace composé de deux grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient vers le haut, et où trônait en son centre une table parfaitement circulaire. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois : de la disposition des chaises, aux personnes assises dessus, jusqu'aux boissons posées à intervalles réguliers sur la table. Tout semblait normal. Au coin de la pièce se trouvait une table rectangulaire, où un jeu de cartes, certainement le bridge ou la belote, était joué par quatre personnes du 3ème âge. Luffy, toujours excité, s'approcha d'une personne qui tricotait de la laine noire. Elle était assise tranquillement dans un yorkshire de pin verni, et se balançait à un rythme lent mais toutefois sûrement agréable pour elle. Ce fut la première victime de Luffy.

« Dis Mamie…  
- Comment osez-vous monsieur ? Je ne suis donc pas si vieille ! Et l'on se découvre quand on entre dans un bâtiment !  
- Luffy… , dis-je en lui pressant le bras.  
- C'n'est pas le moment, Sanji. »

Son ton sec me blessa. Mais, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, mon regard paniqué se dirigea naturellement vers Zoro, qui, en un éclair, compris ce que je voulais exprimer. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains, les serra doucement, comme une promesse de tendresse. Je voulais m'approcher encore plus de lui, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Alors, je me mis sur demi-pointe et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis lui chuchota « Tu as réussi à nous mener, mais sauras-tu nous ramener à la maison ? ». Un sourire illumina son visage pendant quelques instants, sa tête partit à droite et à gauche pendant qu'il soupira de mon côté taquin, puis la magie disparut et mon amant s'écria :

« LUFFY !  
- ZORO ! Ce qui s'applique pour Sanji s'applique pour TOI ! Répliqua Luffy, hurlant.  
- Ne crie pas, Luffy !, ordonnai-je.  
- Il a raison mon blond, tu risques de casser leurs sonotones..  
- Zoro !, m'énervai-je.  
- Désolé, fit-il, avec une moue trop mignonne, c'était trop tentant.  
- Haaaaaa. Je te hais.  
- Non, tu ne me hais pas.  
- Alors, vu que vous m'avez coupé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Oiseaux, dîmes-nous en cœur.  
- Non !  
- Si, affirma mon compagnon.  
- Merde »

Et c'est reparti…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai rêvé que j'avais rêvé… Enfin… Euh.. On a rêvé. Définitivement, C'EST LE MONDE REEL !  
- Sanji-kun, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?  
- Bien sûr Nami-saaaaaan, puisque tu es à mes côtés ! »

Alors que ma propre voix résonnait sur les parois de ma tête, je vis Luffy essayer de réfléchir, et cette vision presque prophétique me fit si peur que j'en détournai le regard malgré moi. Nous étions dans l'infirmerie de Chopper, qui ne pipait mot. Son expression était vide, comme si son cerveau venait d'être lavé. Je touchai ma tête. Elle était entourée de quelques bandages, dus à la rencontre musclée de ma boîte crânienne avec le sol de tout à l'heure. J'espère de tout cœur ne pas avoir un deuxième round. Pendant ce temps, avec le niveau de concentration demandé, Luffy commençait à virer à la couleur tomate, et je dus lui rappeler :

« N'oublie pas de respirer, capitaine !  
- …. Pfiouuuuu, merci Sanji ! »

Ce gars est irrécupérable. Vraiment.

« Luffy ?  
- Oui, Nami ?  
- On a un problème.  
- Un seul ? Fantastique. Lequel ?  
- Déjà vous vous êtes évanouis tous les trois d'un coup. En outre, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je vous ai entendu parler d'oiseaux. Tu m'expliques ?  
- Trop compliqué. Zoro, t'en penses quoi ?  
- J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'être dans le réel. Mais j'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Luffy ?  
- Moi j'ai compris Marimo.  
- ça me fait peur là, Ero-cook.  
- T'as peur de moi ? Enfin tu l'avoues !  
- Tu me le paieras, Baka-cook. Mais avoue, t'es un peu concerné, normal que t'aies capté.  
- Je sais. Cuisine ?, proposai-je, me tournant vers Luffy.  
- Bonne idée. » approuva-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony Tony Chopper s'interposa.

« Hors de question. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué votre évanouissement si rapide, il faut que vous restiez pour que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait rien de grave.  
- LUFFY !  
- C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Nami. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?  
- Viens, on doit parler en tête à tête tous les deux.  
- Nami-saaaaaaan, je peux… »

Alors que Zoro me tirait par le col de ma chemise et qu'il se dirigeait sans se tromper, vers la cuisine, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Luffy qui avait la chance d'être en tête à tête avec Nami-chérie. Elle se pencha près de lui, si près… et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Luffy devint comme Chopper. Non, il ne se transforma pas en renne, mais il devint livide. Blanc comme un linceul. « Non ce n'est pas possible ! » hurla-t-il. Puis, il se tourna vers nous, et courut pour nous rejoindre.  
Maintenant réunis dans mon antre, Luffy en face de nous et debout, tandis que Zoro et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Luffy nous expliqua la raison de sa peur « Nami me dit qu'elle ne peut plus diriger le bateau. Tout est bloqué. Elle n'a pas prévenu le reste de l'équipage pour ne pas les effrayer. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'elle devait faire, et je lui ai répondu d'agir comme si de rien n'était.  
- Luffy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
- J'n'en sais rien ! »

Luffy qui n'avait aucun plan, c'était inouï. Le silence, à couper au couteau, nous pesait. Chaque seconde contenait une éternité, et encore. Son mouvement fut si rapide qu'on eut cru qu'il fut frappé par la foudre il releva la tête d'un coup sec et écarquilla ses yeux. Ses lèvres fines s'ouvrirent et s'écrièrent :

« Je sais ! Quelque chose est au-dessus de moi. _Montre-toi !  
_- Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Mon voisin et moi nous tournâmes, d"un bond de 180°, et vîmes une étrange créature. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Luffy s'armer d'une fourchette. Etrange.  
Je détaillai la.. présence qui nous faisait face. Un corps à la forme humaine entouré d'un halo bleuté. Coiffé d'un haut-de-forme noir, quasiment tous ses vêtements l'étaient : son bermuda, comme sa chemise et ses chaussures. Néanmoins, il possédait également un gilet lie-de-vin et une écharpe de la même couleur autour du cou.  
Je lui trouvai un sourire vicieux et victorieux. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout.

« Capitaine, qui est-ce ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Toute à sa contemplation du nouveau venu, je préparai ma jambe droite, juste au cas où. Malheureusement, l'être se tourna vers moi et eut un sourire qui me fit frémir, me rendant aussi inoffensif qu'une limace face aux humains.

A ce moment-là, Luffy lança la fourchette sur l'homme. Elle passa complètement au travers.

J'aurais pu entendre le Marimo tendre sa mâchoire, tant le silence était lourd. Seules les résonances de la fourchette tenaient lieu de bande-son, accompagnées des respirations de chacun.

« Tu le connais, Luffy ?  
- Ne l'attaquez pas. »

La phrase vint comme un ordre, et claqua dans le silence tel un fouet. Notre capitaine remit son chapeau, le baissa à hauteur de ses yeux. De loin et avec d'autres vêtements ainsi qu'un autre décor, on se serait presque cru dans l'Ouest, lorsque deux hommes se défient, qu'ils font le nombre de pas réglementaires, tournant le dos à l'adversaire… La tension était palpable… Je m'attendais presque à voir Luffy dégainer son révolver… Il ne tira pas, mais il lança :

« Joli bermuda ».

…  
Un ange passe…  
Un deuxième…  
…

J'allais tuer mon capitaine.

« Non, sérieusement, un bermuda ? C'est très moyen.  
- C'est cool les bermudas.  
- LUFFY !  
- Quoi Zoro ?  
- Ecarte-toi.  
- Mais…  
- Ecarte-toi j'ai dit ! »

Quand le bretteur utilisait cette intonation, il valait mieux ne pas être l'objet de ses foudres. Même Luffy ne faisait pas le poids si l'on devait comparer. Il rassembla ses trois sabres…

« Haha, ça mon joli, c'est ce que tu crois ! Vous n'entendez donc rien ? »

Oh non, non ! Les bruits des oiseaux ! Je sens que je sombre…

« Ouf, fausse alerte ! »

Le bruit des oiseaux cessa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Encore ensommeillé, j'essayais de me remettre debout tant bien que mal, m'aidant difficilement de la chaise la plus proche. Il allait le payer.

« Oups, en fait non, s'en est une vraie ! »

Les oiseaux recommencèrent, et cette fois-ci, le noir m'engloutit d'un seul coup.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Putain ! »

Zoro se maudissait de sa faiblesse, Luffy se réveillait doucement, et moi j'étais là. Inutile. Juste encombrant. Les larmes commencèrent à perler, et je fermai mes yeux. N'avais-je donc aucune dignité ? Alors qu'une larme s'échappa de mon œil droit, je me sentis pris dans les bras. J'ouvrai les yeux, de surprise, et vis que mon amant s'était approché de moi. Il me réchauffait à la fois l'âme et le cœur. Puis, il se rapprocha encore plus, et nous nous embrassâmes. Je soupirai de contentement pendant que je sentais ses mains dans mon dos me coller plus à lui, si c'était possible. Notre amour, notre histoire… Ce n'était pas possible !

« Cette vie n'est pas un rêve ! C'est ici qu'on est réveillé ! », hurlai-je.

Merde, la salle est vide ! Complètement vide ! Quasiment pleine la dernière fois que l'on était ici, c'était impossible qu'ils aient pu tous disparaître ! Nous ne sommes pas partis pendant tant de temps ! Trop étrange ! Bien trop étrange ! Je sortis de la salle polyvalente en courant. J'avais besoin d'air.

La fraicheur me revigorant je vis que les nuages s'étaient multipliés. Quelle importance ? Maintenant que j'avais répondu à ma nécessité d'être dehors, je ne savais que faire. Je faisais les cent pas. Mais qu'allions-nous faire ? Je ne me rendis compte de la présence de mes amis uniquement lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

« Me revoici ! »

Nous sursautâmes tous trois en même temps. C'est alors que l'espèce d'hologramme déclama :

« Luffy, un monde ne te suffit pas.  
- Attendez une minute, dis-je, m'interposant, qui êtes-vous ?  
- Eh bien, si vous considérez que Luffy est un pirate, dîtes que je suis le Pirate des Rêves. Pirate et Rêves avec des majuscules.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Cela change tout, Zoro !  
- D'où tu connais mon prénom ?  
- Je connais aussi ton nom, Roronoa ! »

Il jouait avec les nerfs de Zoro, et c'était en soit une excellente raison de le détester. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas… Blairer ce type.  
Zoro semblait contenir sa rage, et je lui lançai un regard pour l'encourager, même si je savais qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je vais…  
- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! Allons, allons, ne soyons pas ennemis ! Je reprends, et ne m'interrompez plus, s'il vous plait.  
- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons.  
- Luffy !, m'exclamai-je.  
- Laissez-le parler. On pourra toujours lui casser la figure après.  
- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas. Alors, comme je le disais précédemment, un monde ne te suffisait pas. Voilà pourquoi je t'en offre deux ! Un sur le Thousand Sunny, et un ici, dans Thiercelieux, le village que le temps a oublié. Enfin vient la partie intéressante. Voici votre challenge, messieurs. Il y a une vie réelle, et un monde complètement factice, comme vous l'aviez déjà supposé. Vous devez trouver lequel est lequel. Vous serez dans chacun des mondes confrontés à des dangers mortels. Si vous mourrez dans le monde inventé, vous vous réveillerez dans le monde réel. Simple, non ?  
- Et si on meurt dans le monde réel ?  
- Tu meurs, imbécile, c'est le principe de base de la mort. »

Je pouffais. Mon amant pouvait parfois être bien… simplet.

« Bon courage ! »

Et il disparut. Il se désintégra. Complètement. Il nous laissait seuls, avec nos questions sans réponses, avec la peur de mourir, et l'objectif de le retrouver pour le tabasser.

« Luffy, je ne pense pas qu'on ait à craindre quoi que soit, ici. Ce village est habité en majorité par des personnes du troisième âge, et les rares jeunes sont soit accros aux jeux vidéos soit…  
- Inexistants.  
- Merci Zoro.  
- Mais, demanda Luffy, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, je croyais qu'il y avait des enfants à ton cours de maniement de sabre ?!  
- Ils viennent de villages voisins.  
- Et le village le plus proche est à … ?  
- 50 kilomètres.  
- Oh.  
- Donc si on a un problème, pour demander de l'aide…  
- Exactement.  
- Bon, c'est pas grave, on n'y arrivera sans l'aide de pers…  
- C'est GENIAAAAAAAL ! »

Un jour je lui ferai manger son chapeau de paille.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?, lançai-je à la cantonade.  
- Retournons chez nous. C'est toujours plus facile de réfléchir avec une bouteille de saké.  
- Et surtout un morceau de viande !  
- Bande d'imbéciles.  
- On sait ! » conclurent-ils en cœur, mettant chacun un bras sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement, reprenant le chemin en sens inverse. Nous foulions le sentier de terre battue à trois de front. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Sauf quand Zoro me prit de nouveau la main. Ma tête se vida de tout ce qu'elle contenait. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et lui fis un sourire timide. En réponse, il me montra un sourire éclatant. Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite. Ce monde ne pouvait pas être une invention ! Mes sentiments sont bien existants ! Je fus coupé de mes réflexions par un joli :

« Bonjour ! ».

Je reconnus instantanément cette voix fluette. Elle venait d'une jeune fille qui habitait dans le village voisin depuis… une durée indéterminée. C'était une adolescente qui ressemblait à une petite fille, de par son sourire doux et ses traits fins. Parfois, elle me demandait de l'accompagner le temps d'une marche, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'accepter. Comme toujours, elle était vêtue de noir et de blanc. Une chemise blanche comme la neige tranchait avec sa cravate noire. Le reste de ses vêtements était aussi noir, tel que le slim qui dessinait ses courbes parfaites, les baskets à lacets (blancs, eux), ainsi que le trench, laissé ouvert, terminait la vision du personnage sans imperfections. Des cheveux argentés coupés en carré étaient sublimés par une lune de cristal, juste posée sur la tête, et l'on pouvait se demander de quelle manière arrivait-elle à la faire tenir. Enfin, ses lunettes rectangulaires blanches étaient teintées et empêchait à quiconque de voir ses yeux.

« Bonjour !, répondis-je.  
- Comment allez-vous ?  
- Fort bien.  
- Sûr ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Hihi, ricanna-t-elle. Bon courage.  
- Uh… Merci ?, hasardai-je.  
- Un conseil, faites une sieste, me dit-elle, le regard plongé dans mon œil.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Hihi !, ria-t-elle, les yeux fermés.  
- Mais… »

Et elle disparut, elle aussi. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Aucune trace laissée dans la terre. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alors que nous continuâmes à marcher sans dire un mot, nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Le silence était revenu, avec l'incertitude qu'il nous ait déjà quitté.

Seuls les bruits de mastication, produits par le casse-croûte (un sandwich pain-jambon-fromage-tomate pour chacun) allégeaient un peu l'atmosphère. Heureusement, le salon, peint dans des tons chauds, nous donnait plus de positivité que ne l'auraient fait des murs blancs d'hôpitaux.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ».

Quelque part, c'était bizarre. Luffy n'avait aucune idée, aucun plan, et nous restions assis, paisiblement, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien.

« Eh alors, on déprime ? »

Cette fois-ci, je fus le seul étonné. J'avais sursauté, et me semblais bien faible face à lui. Son sourire terrifiant ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

« Bon, vous allez peut-être commencer à vous amuser ! Souriez ! Ils vont bientôt sortir !»

Oh non, les oiseaux…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Chopper, tu as trouvé ?!  
- Non Nami, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !  
- Viens, navigatrice-san, allons prendre un bain de soleil !  
- Tu ne sais pas..  
- ça dépend.  
- Tu ne sais pas !  
- Bien sûr que je sais que tu n'arrives plus à contrôler le bateau, mais Luffy t'as demandé d'agir comme d'habitude. Alors, obéis-lui !  
- Mais… Comment sais-tu… ?  
- Peu importe. Allez viens, puisqu'on ne peut rien faire, autant profiter du soleil… »

J'ouvris les paupières dès que les deux mellorines de l'équipage étaient parties. En effet, réfléchir à côté de deux beautés fatales était mission impossible pour moi ! Bien sûr, Marimo ou le Capitaine, peu leur importe, du qu'ils ne savent pas apprécier la beauté.  
Et, encore une fois, j'étais maintenant sûr et certain que c'était ici, le monde réel. Moi, aimer Zoro ?! Mais quelle drôle d'idée ! Et pourtant, quand j'étais dans le rêve, je sentais que j'étais bien avec lui, et c'était réciproque… Je crois… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Luffy et Zoro, à mes côtés, nous nous levâmes comme un seul et unique homme.

« Qui était cette jeune fille ?  
- De quelle fille parlez-vous ? questionna Chopper, on la connait ?  
- Chopper, va donc rejoindre Usopp, je crois que Sogeking est revenu.  
- C'est vrai ?! Merci Sanji ! »

Je ne sus s'il la phrase « Sanji vient de se réveiller mais sait qu'Usopp m'attend » ne serait-ce qu'effleura son esprit.

« Oï Cook.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Une petite fille. C'est tout. Pourquoi ?  
- J'sais pas, tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu ?! Comme évanouie !  
- Bien sûr que j'l'avais vu. Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?  
- Je ne la sens pas, dit Zoro, ignorant ma question.  
- En tous cas, moi je pense qu'on devrait suivre son conseil.  
- Capitaine ? Tu es sûr ?, m'étonnai-je.  
- Oui Sanji. Alors reposons-nous, au mieux cherchons toujours des indices. De toute façon, que veux-tu faire ?  
- Mais la sorcière elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose comme quoi on n'arrivait plus à diriger le bateau ?  
- Je m'étonne que tu te souviennes de ça, Marimo.  
- Mh. »

Un réel problème s'imposait. Zoro ne pas réagir à Marimo ?! Impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

« Tu ne réagis plus, Marimo ? Ou l'algue serait-elle devenue sourde en plus d'être idiote ?  
- Ta gueule »

L'insulte fouetta l'air, et me fit fermer mon claquet. L'intonation n'offrait aucune autre solution que la soumission. Son regard de tueur rencontrait le mien, étincelant. Je n'allais certainement me soustraire devant une algue ! Les algues, moi, je les cuisine et en fais des mets succulents !

« Quand vous aurez fini votre concours du je-fais-un-regard-plus-tueur-que-le-tien, vous viendrez avec moi ? »

Nous nous tournâmes d'un coup, d'un seul, puis détournâmes le regard. Votre puérilité allait nous jouer des tours, semblaient dire les yeux de Luffy. Nous le suivîmes, Zoro derrière le capitaine, moi fermant la marche.

Nami-san et Robin-chwan lézardaient au soleil, et je ne pus m'empêcher, en les voyant, de leur offrir un cocktail rafraichissant de ma composition. Jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées, ainsi qu'oranges sanguines, du jus d'ananas et du jus de goyave. Une rondelle de citron mis en bordure du verre, une paille multicolore ainsi qu'un parapluie miniature bleu nuit pour la présentation.

« Baka-cook, ce n'est pas le moment ! Définis tes priorités. »

Zoro ne me lança même pas un regard. Il avait vraiment l'air… Fâché. Sa puissante mâchoire s'était crispée, ses traits du visage s'étaient fermés. Mais je m'en moquai. Pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

J'offrais, dans un tourbillon de cœur, les boissons préparées avec tout mon amour et ma servitude à ces demoiselles. Après avoir été chaleureusement remercié, Luffy commença la conversation :

« Comment ça se présente, Nami ? »

Luffy était vraiment une personne incroyable. N'importe qui pourrait le prendre pour un idiot, mais quand il savait la situation dangereuse, ou plutôt sérieuse, il pouvait tout à faire avoir un ton grave et être calme.

« Shishishi, j'ai toujours voulu dire ça ! »

Euh… Je n'ai rien dit.

« Je n'arrive plus à diriger quoi que ce soit. Le bateau est incontrôlable !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tout simplement, JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT INUTILE !  
- Calme-toi Nami !  
- Même si Luffy a raison… MÊME ENERVEE TU ES MAGNIFIQUE NA… »

Je me reçus un coup du poing de la fine main de notre belle navigatrice, ce qui me calma instantanément.

« Et où nous dirigeons nous, navigatrice-san ? »

Il n'y a pas à dire, Robin-chwan sait poser les bonnes questions.

« Bien sûr. Si vous me promettez que le niveau de décibels n'augmentera pas trop. Puisque Chopper et Usopp sont absents, vous ne pourrez pas les accuser.  
- Est-ce si horrible que ça, pour que tu prennes autant de précaution ? »

Luffy arrive à poser deux questions sérieuses d'affilée ?! Je commence vraiment à douter de la véracité de ce monde.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers un trou noir de glace.  
- Hein ? »

En fait, c'est le Marimo la meilleure valeur sûre. Amusant.

« Et de combien de temps disposons-nous ?  
- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, capitaine, mais je pense que nous atteindrons une zone critique ce soir.  
- Ne pouvons-nous pas ne nous en détourner, ou alors gagner un peu de temps, avec un coup de burst ou.. ?  
- Non, Sanji-kun. Le courant est beaucoup trop fort. Et si on essaie de ramer, c'est comme si on ne faisait absolument rien. Alors inutile de s'épuiser. Le coup de burst serait lui aussi sans effets, alors ne gaspillons pas le cola, si important à Franky.  
- Est-ce un grand trou noir ? »

Petit trou noir, immense blanc ?  
Tous les regards furent dirigés vers l'Algue.

« Désolé, mais vous aviez posé déjà toutes les bonnes questions.  
- On ne t'en veut pas, Marimo, on sait bien qu'une algue n'a pas beaucoup de neurones. »

Soupir dudit Marimo.

« Un trou noir de glace dans la mer, c'est possible ? Déjà rien qu'un trou noir, c'est impressionnant, mais un trou noir de glace, c'est vraiment…  
- Cook-san, rappelez-vous que vous êtes sur Grandline, une mer où tout est possible.  
- C'est vrai. Tu es tellement intelligente, Robin d'amouuuu… »

Un deuxième coup de poing. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, même Luffy, elle arrive à lui faire des bosses, alors qu'il est élastique.

« Quand ressentirons-nous les effets du froid, navigatrice-san ?  
- Tu vois, Marimo, il restait des questions intelligentes !  
- Tais-toi, sale pervers.  
- Enfin, calmez-vous !, demanda gentiment Robin-chwan. Je sais que votre rivalité est très importante, mais il y a plus urgent. Que faisons-nous, capitaine ?  
- On fait rien. On profite du soleil, de la chaleur.  
- D'être en vie, capitaine, surtout. » glissa insidieusement Robin-chwan, terminant ainsi la conversation.

Le voilà qui fait un petit saut à pieds joints, puis termine sa course assis, le dos contre la rambarde.

Robin et Nami, impuissantes face à ce capitaine bien compliqué à comprendre, descendirent et retournèrent profiter du soleil, une dernière fois. Toutefois, Robin avait l'air soucieuse. C'est vrai que le comportement de Luffy est incompréhensible, pour elle.

Alors que le Marimo s'était affalé à côté de son capitaine, les deux fermèrent leurs yeux au même instant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Zoro reprit la discussion :

« Luffy ?  
- Ouais Zoro ?  
- T'as une idée ?  
- Si ce monde est réel ou non ?  
- Ouaip.  
- Non.  
- Génial. On est bien avancé. En fait on devrait peut-être retourner dans le village. Parce que même si l'autre type nous a dit qu'on bravait des dangers mortels dans chacun des mondes, je ne vois aucun problème à Thiercelieux, avoua Zoro.  
- Mais tu ne vas pas laisser Nami-san et Robin-chwan sans défenses ?!  
- Et si c'était le monde factice ?  
- Non ! Des beautés aussi réelles ? Impossible.  
- Rien n'est impossible, Sanji.  
- J'ai bien du mal à t'élucider, capitaine.  
- A vrai dire, c'est très simple.  
- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Pas de problème, affirma-t-il. Il se repositionna contre la rambarde. Il haussa les épaules, puis continua. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai proposé de rejoindre mon équipage ?  
- Bien sûr. Comme si c'était hier !  
- Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais répondu ?

- Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure mémoire, Sanji.  
- Disons que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
- Dis simplement la phrase que j'ai prononcée il y a bien longtemps, maintenant.  
- « Je refuse ton refus ».  
- Tout est dit.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.  
- En gros, Baka-cook, il te demande de ne pas chercher à le comprendre. Tu le comprendras si tu le ressens. La phrase « je refuse ton refus » est redondante, est n'est pas une vraie réponse, dans le sens qu'il n'y a aucun argument employé. Donc, ne cherche pas à comprendre, ne cherche pas d'arguments, c'est une futile perte de temps.  
- Je ne te connaissais pas si… Intelligent.  
- Oh ça va, j'ai peut-être quelques lacunes, mais de là à me prendre pour un pur imbécile, ça va hein. J'ai quand même survécu pendant quelques années en chasseurs de prime, je te rappelle. »

Les paroles de Zoro résonnèrent dans ma tête. Pourquoi l'avais-je toujours pris pour un imbécile ? Sûrement parce qu'il ne me montrait que cette facette de sa personnalité ! Peut-être aussi, par jalousie. Être le second de l'équipage, être donc la personne qui comprenait le mieux Luffy, alors que je l'avais toujours connu solitaire. Peut-être que c'était ma faute. Je devais me l'avouer, mais c'était si compliqué… Je l'admis. J'avais fait une grave erreur de jugement. Bien sûr qu'il était capable de dire des paroles constructives ! Mais avait-il pour autant l'art de l'éloquence ? Je l'ai peut-être sous-estimé, mais parfois, des éléments de bases lui échappent, donc je ne peux pas lui attribuer cette qualité. Ce dont je peux parler en pouvant l'affirmer, c'était sa force, aux combats.

« Oï Cook.  
- Marimo ?  
- Viens te reposer, un peu.  
- Hors de question !  
- Tant pis pour toi. Mais, euh.. permets-moi d'insister, murmura-t-il, si bas que je ne pourrais affirmer s'il l'a vraiment dit ou si je l'ai inventé, t'es sûr hein ?  
- Oui. » répétai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chère et tendre cuisine. Le fait que Zoro ait insisté me gênait un peu… Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de moi ?

Alors que je m'étonnais du calme du Sunny et me demandai donc ce que faisaient Usopp et Chopper, je n'eus pas le temps de chercher une réponse. Le bruit des oiseaux. Encore ! J'en ai ma…


	2. ou mourir ?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le temps que l'on met à s'évanouir se raccourcit de plus en plus. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon niveau d'anxiété.

Pour ne rien gâter, cet individu me faisait peur à une échelle indescriptible. Il avait le pouvoir de créer un monde qui n'a jamais existé, et, à son gré, nous faisait changer d'endroit.

Heureusement, l'après-midi ensoleillé réchauffait mon cœur, et laissait de côté mes peurs inavouables. Je ne remarquerai que plus tard que les nuages avaient disparu. De leur côté, Luffy se réveilla et s'étira. Zoro, lui, ouvrit les yeux, se leva, se dirigea vers moi et me prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Il me fit un baiser sur le front, un autre signe de protection. Il se remémora la présence de Luffy, puis effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser soupir. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et s'assit de nouveau sur cette chaise.

Je peux l'affirmer, ce monde est bien réel ! C'était tellement étrange. Dans l'autre monde, Zoro était un rival, et je ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui, et ici, rien que l'idée de son absence me laissait pantois. Nos relations sont différentes, mais dans les deux mondes, Luffy reste celui qui nous a présenté l'un à l'autre. Une autre question s'imposa à mon esprit.

Comment pouvais-je avoir deux mémoires ? Une ici, et une sur le Sunny. L'une doit être aussi inventée ! Si je reprends du début, j'étais très bon 'ami' avec Luffy. On était souvent ensemble, et toujours doux l'un envers l'autre. Hors, lorsque je lui avais proposé plus que mon amitié, il m'avait juste répondu « je pense qu'on a pas les mêmes attentes… ». J'avais compris qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, étant trop… Peu sûr de moi et inexpérimenté dans ma 'facette homosexuelle'. Cependant, Luffy et moi sommes restés bon amis.

Il m'avait fait découvrir ma bisexualité. Il m'avait présenté Zoro comme son 'meilleur ami', et…

« OÏ !  
- Hein ?!  
- ça va ? Tu avais l'air… très loin.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'sais pas, t'avais l'air perdu. Les yeux dans le vague.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
- Toujours ! » me répondit-il, l'air étonné.

C'est vrai, mais pourquoi lui avais-je demandé ça ? Il s'était toujours préoccupé de moi ! Le moi ici, et le moi de l'autre monde.. Si j'arrive à me souvenir… On a des souvenirs en communs, d'autres différents ! C'est ça qui me tracassait depuis le début. En effet, si je creusais un peu plus, je pouvais remarquer que, même si les souvenirs étaient différents, le résultat est le même. Luffy nous avait permis de nous rencontrer, toujours cette petite rivalité…

« T'as fini ton introspection ?  
- Non, pas encore.  
- Bon, j'en ai marre de rester inactif. Luffy ?  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Venez. »

Nous revoilà à suivre Luffy. Je l'arrêtai :

« Luffy, on peut s'arrêter à un bar-tabac s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'un paquet de cigarettes.  
- Bien sûr, shishishi !  
- Allez, viens Luffy, je te paie un morceau.  
- Dans un bar ? Mais je croyais qu'un bar ne servait que des boissons ? »

Décidément, Luffy m'impressionnait, et ce dans les deux mondes. Peut-être était-ce dû à la gravité de la circonstance.

« Mais vous ne faites que manger !, remarquai-je.  
- Réfléchir, ça creuse, Sanji, me rappela mon amant.  
- Tu as raison. »

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la partie bar, alors que j'aurais dû envier Luffy d'être seul avec Zoro, je ne ressentis rien. Etrange.

Le soleil déclinait, et au vu de sa position, j'en déduis que les 17h étaient passées. Pourtant, aucun danger ne s'était présenté. Inquiétant.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? ». Un jeune brun à la voix de ténor se tenait derrière le comptoir, une main sur sa barbe, qui lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille. Sa chemise turquoise faisait ressortir le bleu lagon de ses yeux. Tout sourire, je répondis sur le même ton :

« Mais très certainement, monsieur.  
- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bad. A vrai dire, je m'appelle Badredine, mais c'est assez compliqué, alors tout le monde m'appelle Bad. Et tutoyez-moi, je ne suis pas le roi d'Angleterre.  
- Enchanté Bad. Je ne suis pas roi non plus, tutoyez donc !  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
- Plaisir partagé ! Un paquet de King Ground, s'il te plait.  
- Voici.  
- Je te dois combien ?  
- Rien du tout, le premier paquet est gratuit. »

Il sourit, mais après tous ces endormissements forcés et réveils encore plus durs, je pense que j'ai rêvé. En effet, des canines aussi longues, même les vampires n'en possèdent pas. Du moins, je le crois.

Alors que je le remerciais chaleureusement, lorsque je me tournai une dernière fois pour un au-revoir, je crus voir des pupilles jaunes. L'instant d'après, ses yeux lagons scintillaient comme des soleils.

Je me traitai d'imbécile et lui offris un dernier sourire.

Je rejoignis mes deux comparses.

« Sanji ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi t'as un sourire niais collé au visage ?  
- J'ai un sourire niais collé au visage ?  
- Je ne peux que confirmer les dires de Luffy. C'est vrai que t'as vraiment l'air niais comme ça.  
- Merci, moi aussi je vous apprécie. » répliquai-je, vexé.

Je me mis à bouder. C'était tellement enfantin. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je leur fasse comprendre mon mécontentement.

J'entendis Zoro soupirer, puis je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Sans même le regarder, je mis ma main droite sur la sienne et la repoussai sans ménagement. Il réessaya, en mettant sa main au-dessus de ma hanche, et je le rejetai encore une fois.

Il soupira de nouveau. Luffy faisait une drôle de tête. Il mâchait sa viande silencieusement. Trop silencieusement. Allez, je vais essayer… Maintenant ! 3… 2.. 1..

« Sanji ! »

Gagné.

« Oui ?  
- Tu peux me dire quelle viande c'est ?  
- Euh… »

Il me lança un petit morceau de viande. Quelle drôle de viande ! Ce n'est ni de l'agneau, ni du bœuf, ni de la vache, ni du porc, ni du mouton, ni du cheval, ni du canard, ni du lapin, ni du poulet, ni de la bécasse… Je devais avouer que j'étais assez surpris.

Même en essayant de retrouver une ressemblance de goût avec une viande, aucune ne me venait. Je ne pus rapprocher cette viande que d'une seule autre, avec le critère de la consistance. Ce morceau de viande demandait la même mastication que la viande de… Chien. Mais je ne pouvais pas le révéler à Luffy, ni à Zoro, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais pas censé avoir goûté du chien. Tout en me concentrant bien sur le goût, j'essayais de revérifier si aucune autre viande ne ressemblait à celle-ci.

Je pris un air contrit. Luffy était presque pendu à mes lèvres. Ainsi, je déclamai d'un ton théâtral :

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Le morceau de viande tenu par la main de Luffy fit une jolie rencontre avec le sol, tandis que les mâchoires, elles, préféraient le comptoir du bar. Quant à mon front, il se frappa contre ma main en un soupir désespéré.

Et puis, j'entendis le barman crier « Hey ! ça va ? MONSIEUR ! », les oiseaux piailler, puis un cri strident, comme un hurlement…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Je me relevai du sol où j'avais passé une « bonne sieste » et cherchai n'importe quelle solution pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. Etions-nous dans le monde réel ? Était-ce un monde complètement faux ? La devinette était coriace. Dans chacun des mondes, tout parait réel. Tout ! Il est vrai que le tout de même, un trou géant noir de glace.. Est-ce vraiment réaliste ? Peut-être. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.  
Je maudissais mon gouffre d'inculture.  
Et quand je pensai à l'autre monde, je ne voyais pas le danger !

Je n'arrivai à rien, mon cerveau surchauffait inutilement.

Puisque réfléchir ne me menait à rien, autant me dépenser, ça m'empêchera de penser.  
Malgré l'avertissement de Nami-san, je pris une rame à la main et essayai tant bien que mal de changer la direction du bateau. En vain. C'était comme si je ne ramais pas, car l'eau ne semblait pas répondre aux coups de rames, alors que je mettais bien les rames dans la mer.

Mais je ne pouvais rester là, sans rien faire ! C'était tout simplement impossible. Je fumais deux cigarettes accoudé au pont. Rageusement, je jetai la dernière que je venais à peine d'entamer. Même la nicotine avait un moindre effet sur moi ! Je décidai de retourner dans ma cuisine, d'un pas rapide trahissant une anxiété.

De retour près du réfrigérateur, je sortis tous les légumes qu'il contenait. J'allais nous faire un repas rempli de légumes.

Commençons par le plat de résistance.

Je m'attaquai aux aubergines, qui seraient les premiers légumes d'une longue suite dont je ne connaissais pas moi-même la fin. Les courgettes, les dernières feuilles de blettes, un sac de carottes, quelques poivrons, et deux navets remplissaient mon immense casserole. Alors que le temps s'écoulait, à mi-cuisson, je mis du fenouil dans mon récipient pour remonter le goût des aliments.  
Ensuite, je préparai du chou-fleur avec du chou chinois, cuits, que je remplirai plus tard avec de la béchamel.

J'avais mon entrée, que je préparerai en dernier. Elle se composerait de cornichons, concombres à la crème ainsi que des radis.  
Je souhaitais aussi nous concocter un velouté de courge agrémentée quelques cocos, lorsque le second de l'équipage rentra.

Son visage était tellement inexpressif que je me demandais vraiment si j'étais le seul qui me sentais concerné ! Les autres étaient juste là, à dormir ou manger. Mais quel équipage, je te jure.  
J'essayai d'être 'poli' avec l'Algue sur pattes :

« T'as soif ?  
- Ouais. »

Il se servit lui-même dans le frigo. J'avais les mains prises par mon cucurbitacée et je n'avais aucune envie de partir dans une autre bagarre. La bouteille à la main, il restait assis sur une chaise, les jambes ouvertes, dans une position, bien que masculine, pas très distinguée. Mais il est vrai que Zoro n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler « la finesse » et « la classe » naturelle.

Je lui jetai des regards fréquents. Ce qui était effrayant, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le regardais, il était déjà en train de me regarder. Me sentant observé, j'accélérai le rythme de mes découpes de légumes, sans le vouloir.

« Cook ?  
- Ouais.  
- Puisqu'on est seuls, je voulais te demander… Euh… »

Alors que j'entamais les concombres, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière entrer à son gré dans la cuisine. Luffy nous avait rejoint. La voix de Zoro s'était envolée, comme si elle ne s'était jamais élevée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Sanji, tu prépares à manger ?  
- Non, je suis en train de ligoter Chopper pour qu'on le cuise à la broche ce soir.  
- T'énerve pas, Sanji, c'est juste que.. bah… il n'y a pas de viande !  
- Luffy, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Ma voix s'était durcie malgré moi. L'énervement recommençait à se répandre en moi à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Alors, on avance ? »

Si je pouvais tuer un hologramme, je vous assure que je le ferais.

« D'où tu sors le « on » d'abord ? Et qui es-tu pour nous imposer ce défi stupide ?  
- Oh, le blond est de mauvais poil.  
- Il l'est très souvent quand il n'est pas maître de la situation, se moqua Marimo.  
- Arrête ça, Zoro, sinon il va être triste et ses plats vont en pâtir ! En plus, comme il n'a pas fait de viande, il va rester triste et nous cuisiner encore plus de légumes !  
- Oh, je vois que tu es le lien entre les deux, Cuistot ! dit l'hologramme, d'un ton moqueur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'oses même pas te présenter sous ta vraie forme, tu es inattaquable ! C'est lâche, espèce de vaurien. »

Alors que je lançai un coup de pied sur l'hologramme, la projection disparut et…

« Je suis là »

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois vers l'inconnu. Je m'approchai et il annonça :

« Inutile de s'approcher, je suis ici, mais si je me sens en danger, je partirai sans vous avoir donné l'indice que je comptais partager avec vous.  
- Enfoiré, insulta Zoro, ses deux mains sur le Wado Ichimonji.  
- Haha ! L'insulte me fait mal, vraiment, ricana-t-il. Tant pis pour l'indice.  
- Il n'empêche que tu as tort. C'est Luffy notre raison d'être ici.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Ouais, pour une fois, le Cook a raison.  
- Oui, Sanji a raison ! Ils m'ont suivi dans cette aventure folle et…  
- Sanji. Le choix de Sanji…  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
- J'n'en ai aucune idée, Luffy.  
- C'est exactement ça. Le choix de Sanji. Dis-moi, qui choisirais-tu entre les deux hommes ?  
- Mais c'est quoi cette question ?  
- Haha, je vois. Trop pudique, le monsieur. Bon, alors on s'endort ! Chip chip chip…  
- Merde ! » jura Zoro entre ses dents.

Et les voilà qui s'endorment paisiblement. Je me jette sur le corps de Zoro, étant plus près que celui de Luffy. Je mets ma main gauche sur sa nuque et le relève un peu. Ma main droite tâte son cou, afin de capter son battement de cœur.

Il est si faible que je dus fermer les yeux et tenir ma concentration à son maximum pour entendre son pouls. Il respirait régulièrement, comme s'il était toujours là. Mais je sais bien qu'ils sont dans cet autre monde.

« Alors, maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux…, commença-t-il, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.  
- Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise quoi, qu'on en finisse ?, répondis-je, énervé.  
- Ce que tu souhaites !, lança-t-il à la cantonade.  
- Tu peux arrêter ce jeu débile ?  
- Haha… non. Essaie encore, répondit-il avec une voix de robot sur les deux derniers mots.  
- Sympa l'écharpe.  
- Haha… non, toujours pas, s'amusa-t-il.  
- Je te tuerai !  
- Haha, quel dommage ! Tu ne peux pas. Et même si tu pouvais me toucher, tu ne le ferais pas.  
- Tu doutes que je puisse tuer quelqu'un ?  
- Pas du tout. Mais si tu me tues, qui pourra vous ramener dans le monde réel, si vous choisissez de mourir dans le monde factice ?

- Allons, allons. Alors, lequel ?  
- C'est Luffy qui m'a amené ici, que crois-tu, espèce de vieillard ?  
- Je ne suis pas vieux !  
- Rien à faire !  
- Comme c'est amusant ! »

Il m'avait mis sur les nerfs. J'étais à bout.

« MAIS QUE VEUX-TU DONC ?  
- Une réponse.  
- Je vous ai déjà répondu !  
- Donc, quand tu es énervé, tu vouvoies. Intéressant. »

J'allais l'étrangler de mes mains et pendant qu'il prierai pour demander de l'air ou sa mère. Je jubilerai, et j'atteindrai le summum du plaisir à mettre en action ma vengeance.

« Allons, n'aie pas de pensées si obscènes ! »

Impossible ! Strictement impossible ! Il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées.. Ce serait bien trop…

« Etrange ? Horrible ? Impossible ? Surprenant ? Effrayant ?  
Enfin ! Rappelle-toi que je suis Maître des Rêves ! Mouhahaha, éclata-t-il d'un rire démoniaque, allez, va mon grand. »

J'essayai de résister le plus que je pouvais, mais impossible. Le chant des oiseaux était comme une berceuse vicieuse et imparable. Mes paupières et tout mon corps s'engourdissaient. Progressivement, tout mon corps devint un bloc, et ce fut à nouveau le noir…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Je regardai par la fenêtre, seul restait un croissant du soleil. Auréolé d'un mélange d'orange et rose pâle, le ciel se remplissait de nuages gris. Et je souvins qu'en début d'après-midi, le soleil éclatait, mais qu'il fut caché par un surnombre de nuages quand nous étions sortis de la salle polyvalente…

J'étais assis sur une chaise dans un bar, et me voilà allongé dans un fauteuil de la salle polyvalente. Mais que s'est-il s'est passé ? Je ne voyais pas Luffy. Seul Zoro était dans mon champ de vision, de dos.

« Zoro ?  
- Ah, t'es réveillé ! »

Il me rejoint, tout souriant.

« Euh.. ouais.. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?  
- Si tu me laissais quelques secondes, je pourrais.  
- Oups.  
- Le barman nous avait jeté plein de verres d'eau glacée, je t'assure au réveil c'est dur.  
- Développe.  
- Tu veux le vivre là maintenant ?!  
- Euh.  
- Donc je suis allé te chercher des vêtements propres. Après m'être assuré que t'allais bien. Mais comme tu semblais dormir paisiblement et qu'on n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, Luffy est allé voir dans les environs s'il n'y avait pas d'armes. Au cas où.  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune arme ?  
- Si. Mais tu connais Luffy.  
- Plus tant que ça, finalement, me lamentai-je.

- Dis, il est parti depuis combien de temps ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Merci, ça m'avance beaucoup.  
- Mais je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas, Luffy va parfaitement bien ! hurla-t-il, soudainement.  
- Euh.. D'accord », répondis-je, sans conviction. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Le voilà qui me tourne de nouveau le dos. Je ne le comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien. »

…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répétai-je, incrédule.  
- T'es si blond que ça ? », s'énerva-t-il.

Fallait croire que oui, visiblement, vu que pour lui, c'était si évident que ça.

« Tu m'expliques ?  
- Non, t'as qu'à trouver tout seul ! »

Tous ces mots semblaient cracher du venin. Mais quelle bête l'avait donc piquée ?!

Et là, pendant que j'entendais Zoro me maudire, quelques chose claqua au loin.

« Chut ! »

Zoro faillit me tuer, je pense. Je sentais ses muscles se tendre de là où j'étais. Et là, je me mis debout, d'un seul et unique saut. Le bruit se précisait, et croissait de volume. Oui, c'était lui. Je souris, et annonça :

« Luffy arrive ! »

Vous connaissez sûrement quelqu'un qui peut faire taire n'importe qui juste avec son regard. Mais celui que Zoro m'avait jeté m'avait tout simplement figé. J'étais incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Ma cage thoracique restait immobile. Seul mon cœur continuait ses battements incessants. Le temps me semblait arrêté. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Sans m'en rendre compte, l'oxygène vint à manquer et j'avais tellement peur que…

« OÏ ! SANJI ! RESPIRE ! »

Sauf que ma cage thoracique, en quelques secondes, avait oublié comment fonctionner. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Zoro, qui comprit d'un coup. Il s'approcha de moi, se mit derrière moi, passa ses bras autour de mon torse et les serra d'un coup sec.

Lorsque mes poumons reprirent du service, je poussai un cri… Qui n'a même pas d'onomatopée !

« Euh… Je dérange peut-être ? »

Tiens, on l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

« Non. » répondit Zoro.

« Bon, les gars, commença Luffy d'une voix grave qui aurait intimidé un ours.  
- Ouais, répondîmes-nous, en cœur.  
- On est dans la merde.  
- Eh bah on sent pas super mauvais pourtant.  
- Merci Zoro, tes interventions sont très intelligentes et permettent de progresser dans la conversation, d'évoluer de manière positive.  
- Les gars…  
- Les tiennes ne sont pas mieux, elles ne font que critiquer les autres. Peut-être que je ne fais pas progresser la conversations, mais tes répliques non plus !  
- Les gars…  
- Oh, mais t'arrêtes de toujours dénigrer les autres ?  
- LES GARS !  
- QUOI ? vociférâmes-nous.  
- On a plus important à résoudre !  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Je… suis.. confus…  
- Ouais, désolé…  
- Pas grave. Enfin, je crois.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? |_Oracio, sort de ce corps_|  
_- _Un gros problème. Faut se cacher et tout barricader.  
- Eh merde. Vite, Luffy, tu as fermé la porte en rentrant ?  
- Ouais. Zut, la fenêtre ! »

Je ne vis que Zoro s'élancer sur la poignée de la fenêtre, mais je ne pus vois s'il avait réussi à la fermer. Définitivement, je hais les oiseaux. Et comme la dernière fois, j'entendis un hurlement au loin… Ou était-ce un cri ?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Sanji ? Luffy ? Zoro ? »

Nous nous réveillâmes dans la cuisine. Tout le reste de l'équipage y était d'ailleurs.

« Enfin vous êtes réveillés !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sanji, Robin n'a rien voulu nous révéler !  
- Tant mieux.  
- Oui, pour nos oreilles.  
- Franky ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que tu aller chercher toutes les couvertures et tout ce qui contenir la chaleur s'il te plait ?  
- Sanji, on se rapproche d'une île estivale, aux dernières nouvelles, alors… Pourquoi ?  
- Vous verrez. »

Franky sortit de la cuisine.

« Tu ne peux toujours rien faire, Nami ?  
- Non.  
- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- C'est pratique.  
- Même Franky n'a pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit !  
- Bon, qui leur dit ?, demanda Luffy.  
- Marimo ?  
- Hein ?  
- Deux., répondis-je, les yeux au ciel.  
- Suuuuuuper blague.  
- T'es déjà de retour ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Bon, qui se lance ?  
- J'y vais.  
- Merci Robin-chwaaan !  
- Attention ! Le premier qui crie je lui fais manger le plancher.  
- Nami !  
- Désolé Franky. Voici ma menace réactualisée. Le premier qui crie va faire un tour dehors.  
- Super menace, Nami !  
- Tu verras Usopp, tu verras…  
- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !  
- Alors n'attends plus, médecin-san !  
- Je ne suis pas du tout content que tu aies dit ça, Robin !  
- Yohoho, moi aussi je m'impatiente !

Si les dialogues précédents avaient été dit d'un ton plus ou moins enjoué avec plus ou moins d'auditeurs, lorsque Robin commença l'explication, chacun se tut et écouta attentivement.

- Nous nous dirigeons vers un trou noir de glace. Il a une force beaucoup trop élevée pour que nous y échappions. De toute manière, les commandes du Thousand Sunny ne répondent plus. Comme si nous étions dans un bateau vide, ou plus simplement, mort. Plus nous nous approchons, plus il fera froid, voilà pourquoi je vous ai demandé de vous regrouper ici. Franky a amené tout ce qui était chaud, en plus des couvertures. Nous devons rester grouper car nos respirations et même nos présences feront office de chauffage ambiant. C'est comme ça que les pingouins se réchauffent. Pour terminer, il reste un peu de gaz, et il y a le four à bois. Normalement, nous pourrons tenir quelques heures. Jusqu'à ce que le trou noir nous dévore…  
- Robin !  
- Désolé Nami, s'excusa Robin-chwan, c'était plus fort que moi. »

Les minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence le plus total. Quelques bougies nous permettaient de voir à quelques centimètres, car le soleil éclairait une autre partie du monde.

Et, à nouveau…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Luffy et Zoro ! » dis-je dans un dernier effort. J'endormis d'un bloc. Que l'on est bien, les yeux fermés…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Un bruit assourdissant. Un bruit inhumain. Un hurlement. Par la fenêtre, fermée, on peut voir la lumière de la lune percer les nuages.

C'est alors j'assemble toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Viande avec la même consistance que celle du chien.  
Pupille jaune.  
Crocs.  
Hurlement.  
Pleine lune.

Me maudissant pour ne pas avoir trouvé plus tôt, je criai à mes amis « Des loups garous, nous sommes chassés par des loups garous ! ».

Mais, est-ce que les loups garous existaient ? Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende ! Je m'époumonai : « Les loups garous existent ?  
- Les trous noirs de glace aussi ! » me répliqua Zoro.

Il avait raison. Dans les deux cas, nous étions en mauvaise posture. Très mauvaise posture. Comme pour approuver mes arguments, la porte vola en éclat. Mais, alors que nous nous préparions à sauter par la fenêtre, ouverte par les soins par Zoro, nous ne vîmes qu'Asmenys, la jeune fille que nous avions rencontré cet après-midi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ne reste pas avec nous, tu seras toujours en danger si tu le fais !  
- Merci du conseil, mais je pense que je vous accompagnerai. Et cette fois, Sanji, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ! »

Une vision cauchemardesque ? Non, c'est bien pire. Une vision apocalyptique ? Non, le terme n'est pas exact.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir réussir à exprimer le sentiment de peur qui se propagea dans mon être comme du feu liquide.  
La fille qui se tenait à l'emplacement de la porte avait disparu. A une vitesse incroyable des poils poussèrent sur tout son corps. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues, ses canines se rallongèrent. Sa bouche vermeille avait disparu, laissant une immense gueule en échange. Pendant sa transformation, elle retira ses lunettes teintées à l'aide de ses pattes. Et alors, je compris leur utilité : camoufler des pupilles jaunes ! Comment ne l'avais-je pas deviné ? C'était pourtant évident ! Mais quel imbécile ! QUEL IDIOT !

« Saute ! » m'ordonna Zoro. Luffy avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance et je le rejoins, laissant à mon amant le soin de fermer la fenêtre.

« Un plan ? hasardai-je.  
- On continue de courir ! S'égosillait Luffy, on n'a pas le choix !  
- Courir je veux bien mais où ? demandai-je, l'adrénaline me faisant bouillir le cerveau.  
- Maison ! Accélérez ils nous rattrapent ! » nous apprit Zoro.

En effet, lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil derrière, les loups garous se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Asmenys menait le troupeau. Je vis à sa gauche un loup aux mâchoires impressionnantes. D'une reflet de lune, je vis ses yeux virer au bleu. Bad ! Les derniers loups garous que je vis étaient armés de sabres. Sans aucun doute les amis de Zoro. Mais combien étaient-ils ? Leur surnombre nous conseilla de nous séparer. J'allais prendre à gauche avec Zoro tandis que Luffy tournerait à droite, à la prochaine intersection.

C'est dans ces moments que l'on voit ce que sont les amis de longues dates. Même sans parler, on pouvait se comprendre avec un seul signe de tête et un regard. Dommage qu'il ait fallu en venir à ce point pour voir notre solide amitié.

Seulement, Luffy tomba dans une embuscade. Des loups l'attendaient déjà dans la rue. Il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin du milieu, qui rallongeait son chemin. Il avait intérêt à courir vite ! Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui (du moins j'essayais). C'était un excellent coureur, le meilleur d'entre nous trois.

Essoufflés et épuisés, nous arrivâmes à la clôture de notre maison les cheveux hirsutes et les habits déchirés. Les loups nous avaient presque rattrapés, et je ne dus qu'à un réflexe de ne pas mourir égorgé. Zoro s'était mis derrière moi pour la suite de la course, car plus habitué au combat que moi, si l'un d'entre eux se rapprochait trop, il trouvait le moyen pour nous faire gagner quelques secondes. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Qu'avais-je dit ? Luffy arriva en même temps que nous. Nous nous enfermâmes à clé, puis j'activai la clôture. Elle était devenu électrique. Cela devait repousser les loups pendant quelques instants, nous laissant le temps de fermer toutes les issues, et de bloquer avec des objets lourds comme le canapé ou le fauteuil, ou la table, permettant de nous gagner des précieuses secondes pour trouver un plan. Il fallait en trouver un, et au plus vite !

Alors que nous étions en train de bloquer la dernière porte, haletants, les oiseaux revinrent, plus bruyants que jamais. Le moment ne pouvait pas être plus critique. Les loups garous avaient compris la dangerosité de la clôture, et la sautaient, leurs muscles étant puissants. Pendant ce temps, nous nous écroulâmes, laissant nos corps sans aucune défense, la peur nous tordant le ventre.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Ils se sont réveillés !, chuchota Usopp.  
- Yohoho, ne vous endormez pas encore une fois !  
- Brook a raison. Si nous nous endormons, le froid va venir nous prendre à jamais. De toute façon, il viendra et nous mourrons, mais essayons de rester le plus possible ensemble, non ?

Robin d'amour a le chic pour remonter le moral, n'est-ce pas ?

- Robin, tu sais que je t'adore.  
- Je l'avais deviné, Nami, mais je n'en étais pas sûre.  
- Maintenant tu le sais. Mais pitié, arrête d'être aussi glauque !  
- Hihi !  
- Yohoho, j'aimerai bien vous jouer une chanson, les amis, mais mon cher violon est resté dans ma chambre.  
- Désolé Brook, malgré le fait que j'apprécie particulièrement la musique que tu fais, je n'irai pas chercher ton violon !  
- Aucun problème. Yohoho, j'ai une idée… On peut toujours chanter à capella, non ? »

Nos camarades nous avaient mis des ponchos et couverts chacun d'une couverture. Malgré qu'ils aient pensé qu'on était peut-être morts, ils nous avaient quand même laissé une couverture, sur nous, de plus qu'eux ! Comme une mère qui veillerait sur son enfant…

Nous formions une sorte de disque. Le froid était vraiment mordant, et cela n'allait qu'en empirant. Nous pouvions encore voir de la buée sortir de nos voix nasales, mais bientôt, elles disparurent, notre corps s'étant rapproché de la température ambiante. Les quelques bougies qui restaient allaient bientôt rendre l'âme, et le four ne fonctionnait plus. La fin s'approchait. Soudain, la voix fluette de Chopper s'éleva :

« Vous n'entendez rien ?  
- Si !, confirma Usopp.  
- Yohoho, je l'entends moi aussi, bien que je n'ai pas d'oreilles ! Skull Joooke ! fredonna Brook.  
- 'chier, jura Marimo.  
- C'est reparti ! lança Luffy.  
- Des oiseaux ?! s'étonna Nami-san.  
- Oui, Nami, il me semble bien que ce sont même des rouges-gorges, affirma Robin-chwan.  
- Robin-chwan, ta culture m'impressionnera toujours !  
- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas de rouges-gorges dans le Sunny ! » répliqua Franky.

Et là, je les vis tous s'effondrer ! Vision… Indescriptible… Douleur... Puis je vis Chopper se mettre à respirer plus fort. Respirer ? Plus fort ? Ils n'étaient pas morts ! Leur pouls était faible, mais régulier. Etaient-ils tous partis dans l'autre monde ? Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas. En ce moment présent, tes compagnons sont juste endormis.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Mais quel est votre réel but ?  
- Allons, allons, je te donne du temps pour réfléchir, et au lieu de ça tu poses des questions dont tu n'entendras jamais la réponse ? Les humains sont bien étranges !  
- Je vous ai déjà répondu !  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Renvoyez-moi avec Luffy et Zoro ! Ils ont besoin de moi dans l'autre monde !  
- Qu'il soit fait selon tes désirs.  
- Je vous hais.  
- Haha. »

Le chant des oiseaux s'éleva…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« ENFIN ! »

Zoro me serra si fort dans ses bras puissants que j'eus peur qu'il me brise les côtes.

« Je suis là, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Pourquoi tu es arrivé après nous ? Questionna Luffy.  
- Bah l'hologramme voulait me parler.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'as raconté quelque chose ? Il t'a donné un indice ?  
- Non, Luffy. Il ne m'a rien dit.  
- Mais t'as dit qu'il voulait te parler. » gémit Luffy.

Il avait choisi son jour pour être intelligent, lui.

« Peu importe ! Il faut…  
- NON ! »

L'ordre claqua sec.

« Que t'as-t-il dit ?  
- PEU IMPORTE ! Je te ferai remarquer qu'on est entouré de loups garous qui veulent nous manger d'un côté, et de l'autre dévoré par le froid. Tu préfères mourir déchiqueté ou glacé ? »

Ma phrase créa un long moment de silence dans la conversation. D'un espace de vitre laissé sans protection, je vis que les loups garous avaient tous réussi à passer la clôture électrifiée et détruisaient à présent mon jardin. Maintenant, seuls les murs de notre maison et ses meubles nous protégeaient.

« Montons au premier étage !  
- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il y avait un premier étage !  
- Luffy.. C'n'est pas le moment ! »

La tension était si haute que j'avais l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment, je pouvais exploser. Le premier étage n'était qu'en fait un grenier qui possédait une fenêtre, mais une fenêtre de diamant. Et ce carbone si précieux, était plus résistant que n'importe quel autre élément, sauf l'Or.

Nous nous sentîmes un peu plus en sécurité. Nous pouvions toujours sauter par la fenêtre si les loups arrivaient à notre planque. Mais quel idiot, j'avais complètement oublié !

« Ils nous retrouverons avec notre odeur !  
- Super, Sanji. Tu as du savon sur toi ? »

La peur le rendait narcissique, ma parole ! Par chance, ce grenier était plein d'objets inutiles. Mais aussi d'épices. Notamment une plante qui me tenait à cœur.

« Voici de la menthe poivrée !, annonçai-je, fier.  
- Cool, Sanji ! Tu vas nous faire un ragoût de loups garous ?  
- Non, Luffy, je vais frotter l'entrée avec ces feuilles puis les laisser tomber un peu partout sur le sol du rez-de chaussé. On gagnera quelques secondes, quelques minutes au mieux. »

Chip. Chip. Chip.

Il choisissait vraiment ses moments, lui. Collé Luffy et à Zoro qui avait quelque chose de coupant dans sa main, ma tête heurta le sol, encore une fois, comme celle de mes voisins. J'entendais la résonnance, au loin…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le froid nous réveilla instantanément. Tout l'équipage était dans un piteux état. Les sourcils étaient recouverts de givre et toutes les lèvres, violettes. Chacun tremblait, ou claquait des dents, maudissant chaque instant ce trou noir de glace, qui signifiait la fin du voyage. La fin de notre voyage. Tous commençaient, malgré l'avertissement de Robin, à commencer à somnoler. Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Je refuse de les perdre !

« Hey, les gars, moi j'ai un regret, commençai-je, essayant de ne pas trop claquer des dents. C'est que chacun d'entre vous n'ait pu réaliser son rêve.  
- Je suis désolé, annonça Luffy. J'étais le capitaine de ce bateau, et voilà que chacun d'entre vous a toujours son rêve inachevé. Je suis un bien mauvais capitaine. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fois que vous avez dû subir mon envie de découvrir des terres inconnues bien trop dangereuses, et surtout pour avoir foncé tête baissée, sans jamais écouter vos précieux conseils. Sachez que je pensais que faire de mon mieux suffisait, mais pas du tout. Je suis désolé de mon égoïsme, et de tous…  
- Capitaine, coupa Robin-chwan. C'est nous qui te remercions. Nous t'avons suivi, et nous avons bien fait. Si on devait revenir en arrière, même en sachant ce qui nous arrive, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre !  
- Moi non plus, murmura Chopper. Tu as été le premier humain à me tendre la main.  
- Moi non plus ! Continua Nami. Même si tu m'énerves, et que ton insouciance n'a d'égale que la puissance de ton sourire, tu m'as libérée du joug d'Arlong, tu as rendu mon village libre, et cela vaut n'importe quel trou noir de glace !  
- Tu as également sauvé mon île natale des griffes d'un homme malveillant. Tu as sauvé Kaya, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.  
- Luffy, même si tu as du voler mon slip pour que je vienne, si je revenais en arrière, je viendrai quand même, c'est sûr et certain ! Le Thousand Sunny était un bateau d'exception, et seul toi, le capitaine qui deviendra le roi des Pirates, pouvait être à sa tête.  
- Jamais je ne changerais le passé. Tu m'as proposé de venir en tant que cuisinier, et avec vous, All Blue n'était pas si importante que ça, avouai-je.  
- La question ne se pose pas. Tu es le capitaine, et je suis ton second. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu m'as sauvé de la Marine, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je le serai toujours pour toi, promit Zoro.  
- Tu m'as redonné l'espoir. Yohoho.. J'étais une pauvre âme égarée, seule sur ce bateau fantôme pendant plus de 50 ans. Tu m'as proposé de rejoindre ton équipage instantanément, malgré mon apparence. Tu m'as rendu mon ombre, et donc ma vie. Comment ne pourrais-je pas t'accompagner, toi, qui nous a tous sauvé ?  
- Je pense que nous devons surtout remercier le Going Merry et le Thousand Sunny. A maintes reprises, ils nous ont sauvé la vie. Alors, tous avec moi…

- Merci Merry ! Merci Sunny !

- C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

La voix avait tinté dans tous les esprits.

« Je suis désolé, si on t'a blessé, je t'assure c'était involontaire, et j'en suis désolé. Combien de fois nous t'avons endommagé ? Je suis désolé. Merci d'avoir été le meilleur bateau du monde. Nous t'aimons, tous, du plus profond de nos cœurs.  
- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Vous m'avez choyé, vous m'avez aimé. On ne peut pas imaginer des meilleurs amis que vous. ».

La fin approchait. Même respirer devenait difficile. Tous collés les uns contre les autres, nous entendîmes une dernière fois les rouges-gorges… Tous fermaient les yeux en même temps, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas endormi ?! Quelle torture de voir ceux qu'on aime mourir devant nos yeux ! La rage me permit de dire ces derniers mots.

« EH OH !  
- Ne crie pas, je suis là.  
- Où ça, enfoiré ?  
- Ici. Là. Partout.  
- Vous n'avez toujours pas choisi le monde dans lequel vous mourrez. Le temps de décision se réduit de seconde en seconde… »

Alors que j'allais lui hurler les derniers mots que ma gorge pouvait produire, je m'écroulais. ENFOIRES D'OISEAUX !

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Sanji ?  
- Zoro ?  
- Dépêche-toi !  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette touffe de…  
- Je me suis coupé les cheveux. Ma queue de cheval ne me correspond plus, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, vite, ils nous ont repéré ! Luffy a déjà sauté, vas-y, BOUGE !

Sans le vouloir, j'eus un sourire éphémère qui se dessina sur mon visage. Une micro-expression. La joie. Et j'étais sûr que Zoro l'avait décelée…

- Et toi.. ?  
- Pas le moment, dépêche-toi, sinon on va y passer tous les deux ! »

Je sprintai à la fenêtre puis sautai. En jetant un œil à l'arrière, je vis Zoro me sourire. Alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres du sol, un cri déchira la brume et le temps.

Je devins livide. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Enfin, j'hurlai mon désespoir à des loups garous qui étaient à quelques mètres de différence de l'endroit où j'étais.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Non acceptation de la réalité.  
La lune est pleine, si ronde, et toujours si mystérieuse. Elle éclairait si bien…

Le visage de Luffy était rendu encore plus magnifique avec ces rayons de lune. Il me regardait, le regard empli de tristesse. Je me jetai dans ses bras, qu'il ouvrit et referma sur moi. Il s'était sacrifié pour me faire vivre. Sans m'en rendre compte, Luffy m'avait pris la main et il me lança « COURS ! ».  
Je sentis mes jambes molles, et impossibles à remettre en état de marche.

« Sanji, ce n'est pas le moment. Cours sinon il se sera sacrifié pour rien ! Maintenant, cours pour ta vie !»

Ces mots me réveillèrent et je courrais, je suivais Luffy dans notre folle escapade. Le temps que les loups garous nous rattrapent, nous avions une bonne minute. Je vis une camionnette. Et fus foudroyé.

Je compris ce qu'Il m'avait reproché tout à l'heure. Zoro. Je ne demandai des nouvelles que de Luffy. Je ne lui avais même pas demande si ça allait. Je suis désolé Zoro… C'est vrai que tu as accepté le fait que Luffy aurait toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Je suis désolé, Zoro. Je me suis tellement mal comporté.

« Sanji ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il nous reste trente secondes avant que les loups n'atteignent notre hauteur.  
- Luffy.  
- Oui ?  
- Ce monde là est le faux.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je le sens. Je ne veux pas de ce monde. Zoro ne peut pas être mort. Ce n'est pas possible.  
- Je comprends ton chagrin, mais est-ce que…  
- Oui, je suis sûre. Zoro ne peut pas être mort ! Vivre dans ce monde ? Sans lui ? Inutile. Je préfère mourir en ayant essayé, mais je ne veux pas de monde. Puisqu'Il n'y est. Allez, de toute façon, on se réveillera dans le bateau congelé, hein ?! »

Ma voix tremblait. Luffy me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr que ce ne pourrait pas… ?  
- Certain.

Nous prîmes une grande inspiration.

- Alors on y va ! », hurla Luffy.

Je mis le contact. J'ai peur. Terriblement peur. Et si c'était ici le monde réel ? Si je me trompais ? Et si le chant des oiseaux s'élevait, là maintenant ? Le moteur rugit… De toute façon, un monde sans Zoro ? Inutile… Nous fonçâmes dans la clôture. Je tenais la main gauche de Luffy dans ma main droite. La voiture partit en tonneau…  
Et à ce moments, j'entendis des ricannements... Et les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Sanji ? »

Suis-je au paradis ? En enfer ? Où suis-je ? Tout est blanc…  
J'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être dans les nuages… C'est si doux…

« Sanji ? »

Quelle est cette voix si douce ?  
Aïe. J'ai mal, je voudrais continuer à voler. Pourquoi n'ai-je plus le droit de voler ?

« Sanji ! »

Mes paupières ont bien du mal à se relever.  
Après quelques minutes oisives où j'essaie de reprendre contact avec le réel, je me sens réchauffé.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent complètement. C'est Zoro qui frotte ses mains sur la couverture pour me réchauffer.

Luffy est toujours au sol, comme le reste de l'équipage.

« Bravo ! »

La voix réveilla Luffy , qui sursauta. Il a les lèvres bleues et les sourcils toujours recouverts de givre. Zoro est pâle, lui d'habitude si bronzé, mais ses lèvres ont une couleur qui se rapproche plus d'un humain vivant que d'un mort. C'est lui le plus apte à parler.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix ! Vous voilà dans la réalité. Etait-ce dur à deviner ? Je pense, car pour tout vous dire, le monde fictif a été créé par un mélange de vos désirs ou souvenirs. C'était un bon jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après avoir fini son petit speech, il sortit de la cuisine. Nous entendîmes quelques bruits et d'un coup, la lumière fut.

Le Sunny était de nouveau opérationnel ! Le four, mis au maximum, ainsi que le chauffage allait rapidement augmenter la température.

Le Pirate des Rêves, puisqu'il se nommait ainsi, revint et nous dit :

« Voilà, vous allez vous éloigner tranquillement de ce trou noir de glace.  
- Comment ? demanda Zoro.  
- L'explication n'est pas très importante.  
- SI !  
- Je peux vous assurer que non. »

Zoro poussa un long soupir.

« Eh bien, Sanji, je vois que vous avez fait votre choix. Maintenant faudrait peut-être le prévenir, non ? ».

Tandis que je lui jetai un regard assassin, il sourit et se mit même à rire.

« Je dois vous laisser. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Et il disparut. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Avec le chauffage et le four mis au maximum, la température avait déjà augmenté de quelques degrés.

Alors que je commençais à nettoyer le plan de travail, je découvris mes légumes. Surgelés, sans mon autorisation. Le gaz fut remis en route. Pendant que je débutai mon travail habituel de cuisinier, Luffy sortit de la cuisine, me jetant un regard souriant.

« Sanji ?  
- Zoro ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, le type, quand il disait qu'il fallait prévenir quelque de ton choix, ou quelque chose comme ça…  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, Zoro.  
- Je sais bien, mais euh.. Si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me le révèleras jamais ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
- D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, en début de journée, pourquoi tu as évoqué rêve, et non cauchemar. Tu m'expliques ?  
- Eh bien.. Je ne sais… bafouilla Zoro, se passant la main droite dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je sais que tu vas te.. moquer de moi, mais quand j'étais dans l'autre monde, j'étais bien. Je t'aimais, vraiment, mais là, je ne sais plus quoi penser… A mon tour de poser une question. Mais, s'il te plait, réponds-y franchement.  
- Je le promets.  
- Comment as-tu su que c'était l'autre monde qui n'était pas le vrai ?  
- Tu sais quoi, Marimo ? »

Je pus voir dans les yeux de Zoro passer comme une lueur de tristesse. Peut-être était-ce l'emploi du surnom Marimo, qui lui faisait croire à un éloignement.

« Non, répondit-il.  
- Je n'en savais strictement rien !  
- Comment ça ?! »

L'étonnement avait haussé ses sourcils et écarquillé ses yeux émeraudes.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était le faux.  
- Mais, alors…  
- Quand tu es mort pour me sauver des loups garous, et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.

- Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie sans toi. Alors soit je mourrais avec toi, puisque je ne pouvais plus vivre à tes côtés, soit…  
- Tu te réveillais ici, avec moi et Luffy.  
- Luffy m'a suivi, et je lui ai imposé mon choix.  
- Oh.  
- Et… Puisqu'on en est là… Je voulais m'excuser, Zoro. Du fond du cœur. J'ai compris ce que j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Crois-tu que tu me pardonneras, un jour ? Vu qu'on est nakama…  
- A ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais, toi, dans l'autre monde ?  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- Du fait qu'on soit ensemble…  
- Tu vas rire, mais j'étais super bien. Et je n'arrivais pas à concevoir ce monde, dans lequel nous ne sommes que rivaux.

- …  
- Rien à.. rajouter ?  
- Eh bien, ce gars là… Il a dit qu'il s'était inspiré de nos rêves et de nos souvenirs… Je.. Euh..

Je détournai mon regard. Je ne savais plus trop ce qu'il se passait dans mon esprit. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon cœur n'avait battu aussi fort.

- Euh.. Sanji… Je… Est-ce que tu serais d'accord… euh… pour qu'on essaie ?  
- Qu'on essaie quoi ?  
- Tu sais bien.  
- Non, justement.  
- Eh bien… »

Et puisque les actions concrètes valent mieux qu'un long discours, il prit mes mains dans les siennes, se mit face à moi, et me regarda dans les yeux.  
Je savais maintenant pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite et encore plus fort que d'habitude.  
Je lui souris timidement, pour montrer mon accord, et m'en renvoya un resplendissant. Il était magnifique. Alors, lentement, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent, et nous nous embrassâmes. C'était un baiser très chaste. Comme une promesse pour le futur. J'étais collé à son torse, et je sentais maintenant sa respiration régulière au creux de mon cou. Je n'avais jamais vécu ce sentiment qui m'habitait. Le sentiment de calme, et l'impression d'être complet.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans cette position, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant l'envie de bouger. Je dus cependant y mettre un terme.

« Je m'en voudrais de louper la cuisson de ces légumes !  
- Tu es bien trop excellent cuisinier pour louper ne serait-ce qu'un plat, voyons ! »

Le premier compliment que Zoro m'offrait. Avec un sourire qui éclairait son visage et le rendait encore plus beau, si c'était possible.

Maintenant que la température était revenue au-dessus de 0°, Luffy revint et aida Zoro à réchauffer et réveiller le reste de l'équipage.

Robin-chwan fut la première à réagir :

« Mais, nous n'étions pas censé mourir ? »

De mon plus beau sourire, j'annonçai, tout joyeux :

« La mort a décidé de repousser notre rendez-vous ! »

Tous, peu à peu, se réveillèrent, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Beaucoup eurent des questions, auxquelles notre trio refusa, au début, de répondre. C'était notre aventure, après-tout.

Le soir-même, un festin fut servi par le cuisinier. Chacun à leur tour, Luffy, Sanji et même Zoro se relayèrent pendant toute la soirée pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. L'histoire ne se finira que tard dans la nuit, car souvent entrecoupée par les membres de l'équipage, afin de rajouter un petit grain de sel, ou tout simplement pour deviner la suite.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

De cette épreuve, l'équipage ressortit encore plus soudé qu'avant. La routine reprit ses droits. Nami donnait toujours ses coups de poing légendaires, mais sinon restait auprès de ses chers mandariniers, Robin lisait tranquillement, Franky restait dans son atelier, Brook sur son piano ou avec son violon, Usopp et Chopper péchaient avec le capitaine, Zoro s'entrainait dans la vigie et Sanji était toujours dans sa cuisine…

Mais si l'on était observateur, chacun aurait pu voir que les combats entre Sanji et Zoro étaient maintenant… Disons, plus fluides. Plus chorégraphiés. Aux repas, Zoro arrivait souvent le dernier, mais finissait aussi donc le dernier.

Mais ce n'était pas les seuls à avoir légèrement changé leur comportement. Nami frappait moins Luffy, même si elle continuait de le traiter d'imbécile fini et Franky avait proposé à Robin de venir découvrir le nouveau gadget avant tout le monde, en avant-première.

Que se passait-il sur le Thousand Sunny ?! Peut-être que nous, ceux qui écrivent, voyons des signes partout. Du moins nous voyons des signes quand nous les voulons.

Amis ? Amants ?  
Je peux vous donner la réponse, et elle est bien mieux que ces mots réunis.  
Nakamas !

En conclusion, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une de leurs innombrables aventures.  
C'est un équipage de dix nakamas qui étaient plus unis que les dix doigts des deux mains.  
C'était peut-être un équipage réduit, mais dont la solidarité et la complicité n'a rien à envier à personne.

* * *

Voilà jusqu'à présent la fiction la plus longue que j'ai écrite ! (Ce que je dis est faux, car _Luna _était plus longue, mais je ne la considère pas comme une histoire à part entière, c'est juste ma première fiction, qui contient bien trop de fautes d'orthographe et un style trop horrible pour être jugée comme une histoire). J'ai essayé de m'améliorer, mais ce n'est pas si simple. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, ou même à laisser un petit commentaire, ou ne serait-ce qu'une trace de votre passage, cela fait toujours un immense plaisir !  
A la prochaine !

Estrella.


End file.
